i miss you
by tukiyem
Summary: Ya, kamu. Karena memang hanya kamu yang kini berputar di hatiku. — America/Belarus; AU.


**disclaimer:** hetalia - axis powers © hidekaz himaruya  
**warning:** straight, amebela, short, nations name used, fail, angst.

**author note:** haloooo adakah **Namika Tatsuya** disiniii? fic ini 'kan buat andaaaa 8'D

* * *

Belarus mengendus aroma bunga bakung yang menyeruak dalam hidung, matanya mengejap-ngerjap dengan jemari lentiknya yang memegangi bunga dengan lembut. Oh, Belarus sungguh bukan gadis yang mengerti tentang teori bunga (selain bunga matahari tentunya,) ia tidak yakin apa bunga ini tepat untuk ia bawa sekarang.

"Belarus? Kenapa kau menunggu diluar?" Seorang lelaki menyelutuk.

Belarus menengadahkan kepala, menyejajarkan wajah dengan sosok lelaki pirang berhiaskan _google_ cokelat di atas dahi. Ia tahu lelaki itu; Canada, orang yang—hampir selalu—dilupakan oleh teman-teman yang lain di sekolah.

Dan Belarus tahu, Canada adalah adik kembar America.

Gadis dengan wajah pucat itu menghela napas.

"Masuklah, Belarus." Canada tersenyum, tampak ia tengah memeluk sebuah boneka beruang.

Gadis itu mendesis sambil mengangguk malas, "Baiklah.." sahutnya asal-asalan.

Tak lama, gadis itu melangkah, mendekati bangsal dan menapakkan kaki di atas keramik putih yang memantulkan cahaya lampu, rambut keperakannya yang terurai menjuntai indah di atas punggung, kedua tangan Belarus menyentuh bunga yang terbungkus vas.

"Kak, ada yang mau mengunjungimu." Canada bersuara dari balik pintu, seraya membiarkan Belarus masuk ke dalam ruangan. Gadis dengan raut wajah mengerikan itu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan dan menolehkan kepalanya kepada seorang lelaki pirang berkacamata.

"Belarus!" America berteriak. Melemparkan majalah yang sedari tadi dibacanya ke udara.

"Berisik. _Faggot_." Belarus menyumpah. Gadis itu kemudian meletakkan bunga ke atas laci di dekat ranjang dan kemudian menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur America. Tanpa banyak bicara, Belarus memerhatikan America yang berhiaskan selang infus dan wajah pucat.

Dengan kenarsisan yang meletup-letup, America nyengir, "Kenapa? Aku ganteng ya? Secara, aku 'kan _hero _terhebat sepanjang sejarah." Lelaki itu membanggakan diri sendiri, menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya dengan senyum yang terlipat jelas di atas wajah.

Belarus menyampirkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, "Tidak. Kau tidak ganteng." Jelasnya dengan suara setengah berbisik. Matanya setengah terpejam sementara ia melanjutkan, "yang lebih tampan itu kakakku. Russia. Titik." Tambahnya dengan penekanan.

Mendengarnya, America hanya tertawa, melemparkan senyuman sejuta watt yang mampu mencerahkan batin Belarus kapan saja. "Setidaknya, aku masih bisa jadi seorang _hero_ buat kamu." America menyahut, menyentuh pipi Belarus dengan jemarinya. Kemudian tertawa.

Belarus menengadahkan wajahnya, memandang America yang setengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Belarus tak mampu menghentikan ungkapan bahwa ia sungguh terpana pada sosok di depannya—ia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya—dan ia sungguh senang dapat melihatnya.

"Tidak usah gombal." Gadis itu menyela, "Jika kau berisik.. kupastikan kau mati sekarang."

"Ha ha ha!" America tertawa, "hei, aku tahu kau tidak sampai hati membunuhku~"

* * *

Angin berembus menggelitik nurani, di tengah temaram sore yang melintang di ambang garis horizon, America berdiri di depan atap rumah sakit bertemankan sebungkus hamburger ekstra besar dengan saus pedas di dalamnya. Mengunyah mengunyah mengunyah.

Laki-laki dengan kacamata itu sangat menyukai suasana sore sambil memakan burger.

Hanya saja, tentu saja perawat rumah sakit selalu melarangnya. Menyebalkan, bukan?

"America! Bodoh! Idiot! Bego! Tolol! Mati saja kau!" Belarus mendobrak pintu, berteriak keras dan mengacungkan belati yang mengilat dalam dekapan telapak tangan kanannya. Gadis yang memiliki surai rambut perak itu berjalan tegas ke arah America. "Kau sudah dilarang memakan burger selama sakit! Kenapa kau masih memakan _junk food_ seperti itu?!" Ia berteriak.

America terkesiap, ia menoleh cepat dan mendapati kini Belarus tengah berjarak tiga langkah di belakangnya. Panik, ia segera membalikkan badannya (sambil tetap menggenggam burger yang tersisa dalam tangan kanannya,) dan menyuruh Belarus untuk berhenti melangkah.

"B-Belarus.." America menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

Belarus menundukkan kepalanya, mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. "America..."

Lelaki itu menarik napas panjang, tersenyum pahit. "Maafkan aku, ya."

Belarus terkesiap, menghadapkan wajahnya pada America, mempertemukan iris matanya ke arah lelaki dengan _nantucket_ pirang yang bertemankan siluet pada tenggelamnya matahari di atas garis batas horizon. Efek ini—sungguh—membuat America seratus kali lebih tampan.

Sungguh...

Belarus tak tahu mengapa, entah kenapa detik waktu dan detak jantung yang berlangsung di dalam hatinya seolah melambat, ia dapat merasakan kehancuran mulai menganga di dalam otaknya, entah kenapa, Belarus merasa, hari ini sesuatu akan _menghilang_ darinya.

Satu tetes air mata menggelinding jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"B-Belarus?" America melebarkan kelopak mata. Dengan tangan kanan masih berhiaskan burger, lelaki itu berusaha menyeka air mata yang berjatuhan dari kelopak mata Belarus, iris biru tua bertemu iris biru muda milik America, detik seolah jatuh dari mesin waktu.

America memeluk; mendekap Belarus dalam dada, membisikkan _aku cinta kamu_ padanya.

Belarus memejamkan mata, mencegah air matanya tumpah lebih banyak, ia mencengkeram lengan kemeja America sekuat mungkin, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa Belarus tak pernah menginginkan America lenyap dari pandangannya.

Tidak. Ia tidak menginginkannya.

* * *

"Belarus?" America menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Belarus, sukses membuat si gadis dengan kulit pucat itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Belarus menghela napas akibat terkejut, ia menoleh ke arah America yang tengah nyengir kuda. "Kamu cantik deh waktu ngelamun~"

Belarus melempar rona merah dalam wajahnya, menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya, kemudian mengepalkan tangan. "J-jangan menggombal, dasar Idiot! Aku akan menancapkan pisauku di atas jantungmu sekarang juga!" Gadis itu berteriak.

America hanya meringis senang. Tak pernah sedikitpun senyuman lepas dari wajahnya.

Belarus sungguh ingin bisa tersenyum bersamanya. Selamanya.

"Aku sayang kamu." America berkata, menggenggam jemari Belarus senyaman mungkin.

Belarus berusaha tersenyum—meski hanya senyum pahit, "Aku juga. Aku.. aku sayang kamu."

Pisau terselip dalam saku, Belarus berpikir, ia mungkin hanya harus menusukkan pisaunya ke dalam jantung America jika saja America tega meninggalkannya.

Ya, mungkin begitu.

* * *

Sudah pagi.

Belarus mengerjapkan mata lambat, rasa kantuk setelah bangun tidur masih mengerjapnya untuk beberapa saat. Ia menyadarkan pandangannya pada seorang lelaki yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, senyum terukir di wajahnya, kacamata tersimpan rapi di atas laci di samping ranjang, dan wajahnya tampak menyiratkan eskpresi jatuh cinta.

Belarus menghela napas; _oh sungguh, dia manis sekali_. Pikirnya.

Gadis itu menerka dan melayangkan pikirannya pada saat America pertama kali bertemu dengannya; saat mereka berada dalam sebuah minimarket, ketika mereka berpapasan di kasir dan America sukses menumpahkan segelas soda di atas kemeja kakak laki-lakinya.

Naik pitam, Belarus melayangkan belati ke arah America, namun itu dengan mudahnya dapat America tangkis dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian si lelaki pirang tertawa dan berkata kalau ia tertarik pada Belarus; sukses membuat Belarus merona merah.

Saat itu, Belarus pada akhirnya terpesona pada seseorang yang bukan kakaknya.

Mata kebiruan Belarus memandangi America yang masih memejamkan matanya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak begitu tenang, begitu damai, dan begitu... _bahagia_. Entah kenapa, kata terakhir yang Belarus pikirkan bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Belarus mengelus pipi America.

Namun semua terasa janggal ketika Belarus merasakan pipi America begitu dingin.

Seperti _sudah mati_.

Gadis itu panik.

"AMERIC—"

* * *

Langit berwajah cerah dan menampakkan awan putih yang melayang lambat di atas kepala, Belarus memeluk satu vas bunga, dengan mata tertuju pada sebuah batu nisan yang tertancap di atas tanah dengan rapi. Disana, bertuliskan nama; _Alfred F. Jones_ di atasnya.

Belarus tersenyum pahit.

"Apa kabar, America?" Kata Belarus dengan nada senang yang dibuat-buat.

"Baik? Ah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya." Tambah gadis itu. Bicara sendiri.

"Aku..." Belarus menghentikan kalimatnya.

Gadis itu berjongkok.

Mengelus batu nisan dengan napas yang berhenti.

Sambil terisak, ia berkata lagi, "Aku kangen kamu..."


End file.
